The Wedding
by Acidic Arrows
Summary: A short OneShot about a Dawn x Ash x Misty FanFiction! Enjoy!


It was Dawn's and Ash's 3rd year anniversary, and they planned it to be held on a place where Ash loves. Dawn told him that he'll decide where so that it'll be a surprise.

"Honey, what time will we go there?" Dawn asked Ash sincerely, quite excited.  
"Somewhere that you'll love like how much you love me." Ash answered her smiling.

Ash and Dawn went to a moonlit hill, with a lone tree on the top of it. Ash ran first, and signaled Dawn to come next. Both were excited, and they arrived at the tip. When Dawn got to the tree, she was astounded by the colorful view and the forest on the side.

"I-I love this place… Ash!" She said as she looked at Ash. He brought out his PokeDex, and started to play a slow song.  
"Dawn, let's dance this night. I hope you know how to…" Ash said, offering his hands.

They danced under the moonlight. The moon seems closer than it seems yesterday, like it's just miles away. They started to move to the music, with Dawn seeming to enjoy the moment while it lasted. They danced for minutes, until Dawn was on his arms, resting. They both stared into each other's eyes, and their faces got close. The distance between them was just inches, and their eyes closed. They were about to kiss, until the Pokedex of Ash rang. Somebody called, and both stood up. Ash answered the call, and hung it up after seconds.

"Who was that, Ash?" Dawn asked the capped man.  
"It is someone important. Hey, can you please wait for me here? I'll go do something…" Ash requested the girl.  
"Ah, it's alright my love. See you later. Love you." Dawn said, waving goodbye as she sat beside the tree and stared at the rather huge moon.

She remembered that she didn't even kiss Ash, actually, never. She decided that when he gets back, she'll get it. She wondered how that'll go.

15 minutes passed, and there's no sign of Ash. Dawn tried to call him, but all calls were dropped. She got impatient, and went to the direction that Ash went to. She ran into a forest, but she saw light at the end of it. She followed the light, only to find…

"Misty… What are you… doing with Ash…?" She called out to her best friend, crying and sobbing.  
"Oh, Sorry? This is my boyfriend. Isn't it normal to kiss your boyfriend on the 5th anniversary?" She smirked.  
"Ash… Was I just a toy for you to play with until she comes back? What did I do wrong, Ash?" She questioned the stunned traitor, still trying to think what to answer. After a moment, he answered…  
"Sorry Dawn… But I love Misty more… In fact, I never loved you. I just played with your heart…" He answered, holding Misty's hand.

Dawn shook her head one last time, and backed off. She let out her tears, and ran to the opposite direction. She ran to her house, shut out the door, and backed herself on it. She slumped on the door, and cried every tear she can get out.

_One year later after the tragic incident_

Dawn was someone that you don't think she'll be. She's always at home, unsocial, and always crying. She drank bleach and took in drugs after that, constantly finding ways on how to relieve her pain. One day, she received a letter. Upon waking up with eye bags and messed up hair, she got to the door, and received mail. She went in, and she somehow cannot open the letter. She got a razor, and opened the letter with ease. This is what she only read before crying again…

_Ash Ketchum and Misty's Marriage  
You're invited!_

She put her hand on her mouth, and cried instantly. She ripped the invitation apart, and slumped on the couch. She didn't know what to do, for the frustration she was experiencing was inevitable. The wedding is today, and she just realized it now. She can't do anything anymore…

"_Sorry Ash… But I can't take it anymore…"_

_Those were her…_

Ash's Wedding

The priest asked Misty if he wants to be Ash's wife and accepts. The priest nods, and turns to Ash. Ash was currently looking down. The priest asked Ash if he wants to be Misty's husband but…

He declines…

He can't accept the request… His heart yearns for Dawn.

He ran to her house and left Pikachu chasing. He is sweating and panting. He knocked on the door, receiving no calls. I barged one last time, and broke the door open. He ran down the hallway, and saw Dawn…

_Dead…_

He saw the torn up letter all over the ground, soaked with blood. Her hand slit with a razor now coated with a crimson red color. He saw her Pokemon crying at her, not knowing the reason why she passed away. Ash dropped on the floor and got on all fours. His limbs shaking and his head screaming…

_Why did I leave her?! She won't be this if I chose her over Misty! Was she waiting for me? Was she this frustrated? I am too late! I couldn't make up for her anymore!_

_I made the wrong move, even though I knew that it'll fuck me over someday!_

He dropped on the floor, and cried on her body. Pikachu caught up, and saw him crying. He was lying on the ground, and still crying.

_Don't be egotistic anytime in your life. Consider everyone in your decisions…_

_Hey guys! This is my 1__st__ Oneshot! Yes, I never made one before, and never knew I would make one. I won't make a cover for this, since I am too busy :( . Anyway, thanks for reading, and hope you guys enjoyed! Please make sure to read and review my other stories too!_

_Peace!_


End file.
